


First Christmas

by HopingAuthoress



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopingAuthoress/pseuds/HopingAuthoress
Summary: It's Sam and Beth's first Christmas, so of course nothing would go right. Especially decorating the tree.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovelystylinson26](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lovelystylinson26).



> This is my first upload on this account and I'm so excited to gift this to Lovelystylinson26! I was so lucky to be your Secret Santa. I hope you like it!

"You've never decorated a tree? How is that possible?" Questioned Sam as they laid in bed one night. It was nearly Christmas, five days away, and they still hadn't put the tree up. Actually, they still didn't have a tree. They had been arguing over real vs. fake.

"Well, we always got the pre-decorated trees, like the ones with the lights and stuff."

She muttered as she sipped on her cocoa, Sam shaking her head in awe.

"A pre-decorated tree? What's the fun in that?"

"It's pretty and no work at all."

"But that's the point of a Christmas tree! To decorate it and make memories while doing it!" Sam rubbed her forehead. How had she never decorated a tree before?

It was their first Christmas together. After being friends for so long, it took nearly ten years to admit it. Now after dating for a year, they had agreed to move in together. Now they were fighting over Christmas trees.

"Well then, tomorrow will be interesting." Beth looked over at Sam, mid sip. Sam had a mischievous look in her eye, her blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun.

"What's tomorrow?" Sam shook her head before shushing her, turning off the light, leaving Beth in the dark with a full glass of hot cocoa.

It was early in the morning when Sam shook Beth up, yelling that it was tree time. Beth didn't understand it. Beth pulled on a sweater and some jeans, ending it with her signature beanie and combat boots. Sam was very obviously excited, her small frame was smothered in an over sized sweater and leggings with boots. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, unlike Beth's that was just combed out. A plus to an easy haircut.

Sam pulled her into the small car they had, starting it up before Beth could ask a question. Beth looked out the window, the city view slowly fading into a countryside area. Pine trees littered the area, and the wind grew colder. Beth had been so used to the city view, her house was in a busy area where she grew up, the sound of cars constantly going by and honks from impatient drivers. It was so serene out in the middle of nowhere. Small cabin type houses were everywhere on the road. She had never seen so many.

Beth spaced out, and before she knew it her vision changed as they pulled into a small parking lot. Happy little families walked around the Christmas tree lot, older couples with grand kids, and younger couples looking for the perfect tree.

Sam hauled into the nearest parking lot, quickly hopping out, dragging Beth towards the entrance. There were trees everywhere. Big trees, little trees, skinny, trees, thick trees, and so many more. The place was overly crowded. Last minute shopping too?

"Ooh look at these trees! They are gorgeous!" Beth snapped out of her thoughts, looking over at smiling Sam, pointing at a large tree in the corner of the lot. "What about that one?" Beth shrugged.

"It looks like all the other trees." She replied. Sam gasped before she smacked her arm.

"No it doesn't. The one in the corners branches are more thick and its much taller. That one is skinny and looks like the branches break easily. The ornaments would break the branches." Beth looked over at Sam.

"Ornaments?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah we have to decorate it with ornaments, tinsel, and lights. So it looks like a Christmas tree!" Sam smacked Beth's arm as she ran towards the tree in the corner. Beth stood with her arms crossed. What had she gotten herself into? 

It took forever to tie the tree up. On the small Prius it looked like a monster, hanging off the front and the back. Sam had to constantly pull over and push the tree branches out of the vision. Beth had to admit, the experience was fun, seeing Sam so excited. Beth would do anything to see Sam smile. 

Once they pulled into their apartment building, another problem erupted. How do we get the tree up four flights of stairs? Of course Sam had to get the tallest, biggest tree without thinking how to get it to their actual apartment. Both looked over at each other wide eyed. Beth shook her head as Sam looked towards their apartment pity in worry. 

"We can do this. I have an idea." 

Within fifteen minutes Josh and Mike we're there to assist. Mike in a simple flannel and jeans, Josh in a sweater and jeans. Josh was in awe at the huge tree while Mike was already trying to get it off the top of the car, struggling. Eventually, meaning an hour later, the tree was in the lobby of the apartment building, being stared at my other tenants. The problem was becoming eminent again. 

"What is we take the elevator?" Replied Josh with a straight face. All three looked back at him. 

"We have an elevator?" Sam shook her head. 

"Beth do you know anything about this building? We've lived here for almost a year and you just found out there was an elevator?!" She yelled as Mike and Josh proceeded to walk towards it, leaving the two to shout in the middle of the lobby, earning some strange stares. 

Josh and Mike were waiting by their apartment door once they got upstairs, both angered by how long it took them to come back. Both have angry looks, and were giving each other the silent treatment. Sam unlocked the door, letting the boys set the tree down in the middle of their living room, right in front of a nice window overlooking the road. People were walking down the road with shopping bags in hand, doing last minute Christmas shopping. 

Josh and Mike lugged some boxes labeled "Ornaments" and "Lights." Josh and Mike both gave each Sam and Beth quick hugs before leaving them in their tension. Sam sighed before sitting down on the couch, going through the ornament box, pulling out bulb after bulb. Beth was intrigued, becoming entranced by the pretty patterns and writing. She saw Sam pull out a "First Christmas" ornament, setting it gently down next to her, still looking upset due to their very public fight. Beth sighed. This girl has me wrapped around her finger. 

Beth ran into the kitchen, past Sam. Sam looked over at Beth in wonder. God, what was she doing now? Beth grabbed two Christmas mugs out of the cabinet, popping vegan hot chocolate mixes into both. She scavenged the fridge and grabbed whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Red and green sprinkles dusted the top of the whipped cream, Beth trying to make a smiley face on Sam's. By the time Beth got to the living room, Sam had managed to put quite a few ornaments on the tree. The tree still looked sad though. Beth sat the drinks down on the end table before grabbing a handful of tinsel and throwing it in Sam's face. 

"What the-" Beth grabbed her hands, pulling her off the couch right onto her lips. Sam softened, wrapping her arms around Beth's neck. Beth smiled as they kissed, pulling back. Sam stood in shock. This was quite romantic for Beth. Beth smiled as she looked into Sam's green eyes. 

"You looked sad, so I got you into the Christmas spirit." Beth grabbed a hand full of tinsel off Sam's head and threw it at the tree. Sam laughed, as they threw tinsel at each other, tinsel getting everywhere. As things settled down, they began to hang up ornaments and sip their hot cocoa, and eventually put up the lights. Beth lifted Sam up on her shoulders to put the star on the top of the tree. They picked too tall of a tree. 

Beth hugged Sam from behind, resting her head on Sam's shoulder, Sam's blonde hair smelling of the peppermint shampoo she always used during the holiday season. Sam grabbed onto Beth's hands, holding onto them tight. 

"This tree looks terrible." Beth muttered. There was an uneven spread of ornaments, half the lights didn't work cause the cat chewed on them, and there was only tinsel on one side of the tree since they ran out cause most of the tinsel was on the floor. 

"It's our tree though. I love it." Whispered Sam as she kissed Beth's hands. It may now have looked the best, but it was by far the best experience they had ever had. 

"It'll look better next Christmas." Sam looked back at Beth before smashing her lips onto hers. Man, it really was Christmas. 

It took years to have a somewhat okay looking tree. It still was their favorite tree in the end though.


End file.
